Data storage tape is commonly used for storage and retrieval of data, and comes in many forms, such as magnetic tape, magneto-optical tape, optical tape, holographic tape, and the like. In magnetic tape, for example, data is typically stored as magnetic signals that are magnetically recorded on a surface of the magnetic tape. The data stored on the surface is often organized along data tracks, and a typical magnetic tape generally includes several data tracks. Optical tape, holographic tape and other tape formats may also make use of data tracks.
Magnetic tape remains an economical medium for storing large amounts of data. For example, magnetic tape cartridges, or large spools of magnetic tape, are often used to back up large amounts of data for large computing centers. Magnetic tape cartridges also find application in the backup of data stored on smaller computers such as desktop or laptop computers.
A data storage tape is generally wound around a spool. In some cases, the spool may be included within a data tape cartridge. A data storage tape system typically includes a tape drive comprising a head to access the data storage tape and facilitate reading and writing data to a surface of the data storage tape. Within the data storage tape system, the tape may be unspooled and passed over the head so that data can be written to the data storage tape or read from the tape.